


Love in a New World [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [23]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exploration, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Wakanda (Marvel), moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: While Bucky was in cryo Steve made a point of learning as much of Wakanda's culture as he could. T'challa was more than willing to help Steve learn about his people. Somewhere between exploring the busy Wakandan markets and exploring the forests, they fell in love.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/T'Challa
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Love in a New World [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Free Space” [C3] - Card 2](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
